


Good (Good)

by sparklepox (travelingpsycho)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travelingpsycho/pseuds/sparklepox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lu Han is a tease, and Minseok can't just let him get away with it. (AU in which Lu Han is still an idol but Minseok is not)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good (Good)

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Inspired by [this gif](http://33.media.tumblr.com/85348b4518fa20de6d85629fe4e2cbc0/tumblr_o5nhp5uNxv1qzi6f9o4_400.gif), with thanks to [the Xiuhan Daily Drabble Challenge](http://dailyxiuhanisms.tumblr.com/post/143119597422/58-lu-hans-birthday).

Lu Han likes to let people think he's innocent. He's got that angelic baby face and a degree of cute obliviousness that makes it easy to believe. He is innocent, maybe, in some ways, but not about sex, and he sure as hell isn't innocent of the effect he has on other people.

That's what Minseok's thinking about as he watches Lu Han on stage, pretty fingers sliding over his lips and down the length of his throat. He knows _exactly_ what that move is doing to his audience. Oh, sure, if someone came up and told him how sexy they find it, he'd get flustered and probably turn red, but that's not because he doesn't mean to tease, only because he wants to tease from a safe distance.

With his fans, he can get away with that, being teasingly sexy one minute and a beautiful angel the next and a blushing schoolboy the one after that. With Minseok, though, Lu Han has to know that he's not allowed to tease unless he's going to follow through. It'll have to wait, because he has a concert to finish, but Minseok's not going to let this pass unnoticed.

By the time the concert is over and Lu Han has celebrated with his backup dancers and staff and they've retreated to the hotel near the venue where both of them are staying, Minseok's almost forgotten about his plans for the night. Then Lu Han (who is understandably a little drunk) pulls Minseok in for a kiss and Minseok feels those same fingers on the nape of his neck and thinks, _Oh, right._

He lets Lu Han kiss him for a while, enjoying the heat of Lu Han's mouth against his and thinking about what he's going to say when they stop. He could go the payback route, tease Lu Han right back and string him along so he feels the pain of watching a whole concert worth of sexy dancing from the audience. That's tempting, but what he really wants this time is to demand that Lu Han do more than just tease, to make him put those pretty fingers to very good use.

Minseok waits until Lu Han pulls away, eyes dark and shining. He opens his mouth to say something, but Minseok stops him by tapping a finger on his lips. "You know, you're quite a tease on stage."

"A-am I?" Lu Han is slightly flustered, but less so than he would be if he wasn't drunk. It's probably mainly because he doesn't know where Minseok is going with this yet, though there's an eagerness in his expression that shows he thinks he'll like it.

"You are. That one move especially..." He waggles his fingers in front of his throat in a vague approximation of the choreography, and Lu Han's eyes follow the movement.

"Oh." Lu Han looks embarrassed for a few seconds longer and then a smirk slowly spreads over his face. "You liked that, did you?"

"It was great," Minseok confirms. "I just didn't like the part where I had to watch it on a big screen and then not be able to touch you for hours."

"I'm sorry?" It's almost a question, like Lu Han can't figure out how he wants to respond.

"Don't be sorry," Minseok tells him. "Just make it up to me."

"What do you want me to do?" Lu Han asks. He's back to smug, knowing he's going to like where this goes.

Lu Han's hand is resting on Minseok's shoulder, and Minseok plucks it off and pats his fingers with his free hand. "Figure it out." He raises his eyebrows at Lu Han, a challenge, and grins as he sees Lu Han's competitive spirit ignite.

They move to the bed and lose their clothes quickly, ready to step things up. At first, Lu Han seems content to roll around and kiss and touch, but Minseok can be patient for a little longer. Lu Han's not one to back down from a challenge; he won't forget. For now, it's nice to rock against each other, to kiss the smooth skin of Lu Han's neck that he couldn't help staring at before, though it's admittedly difficult to resist the temptation to mark up that same unblemished skin.

Finally, Lu Han moves away to grab the lube, and Minseok thinks, _Here we go,_ body thrumming with anticipation. Lu Han pours lube onto the fingers of his right hand and slowly, with obvious teasing intent, rubs it all over them. Minseok lies back, propped up on his elbows, and watches. He enjoys the show for a while, but it goes on for long enough that he gets impatient. "I didn't mean that I just want to _look_ at your fingers. I had enough of that."

Lu Han laughs, looking pleased with himself. "Oh, well, if you insist." The first touch goes not where Minseok expects but to his erection, sliding once up the full length and slicking it up with lube. He arches into the touch, following Lu Han's hand as far as his hips will go before falling back flat on the bed. "You really want me, huh?"

Minseok hates to feed into Lu Han's smug attitude, but it's obviously true, and a certain amount of smugness makes Lu Han better in situations like this. "I told you, didn't I? Now what are you going to do about that?"

By way of answer, Lu Han scoots a little closer, pushing lightly on the back of Minseok's thigh to get him to spread his legs wider. When he brings his hand down again, it goes where Minseok is expecting, just the light touch of a single finger circling the rim. Lu Han's finger is warm, but that careful touch sends a shiver through Minseok. This time, Lu Han doesn't comment, only makes another circle and another, with a little more pressure each time. It's not much, but it's such a sensitive spot that it has Minseok's breath catching in his throat as his body aches for more.

He jumps when Lu Han suddenly taps four fingers in a row against his skin, much like what he did at his throat. Lu Han grins. "I thought you said you liked that." Minseok expresses his skepticism with a raised eyebrow, not bothering with words, and Lu Han laughs. "Okay, okay." His finger returns to its earlier position, circling twice more before dipping in.

Lu Han pauses for a moment, not so drunk that he isn't very gentle with Minseok, then starts to wriggle his finger further in. Minseok breathes shallowly and watches, half amused and half turned on by how intently Lu Han is focused on the movement of his own hand. He's going so slow, so careful, and Minseok knows he's going to be a mess by the time they're done. That wasn't something he used to think he'd like, letting someone take him apart, but with Lu Han, he's learned to appreciate it.

Lu Han takes his time working that single finger further in, curling against the walls to make Minseok gasp. He only looks up when it's as far in as it'll go right now. "Feel good?" he asks. He's already lost the cocky attitude, so Minseok doesn't hesitate to nod, smiling fondly at how _pleased_ Lu Han looks with his answer.

They continue in silence, aside from the sounds of Lu Han's hand moving and the hitches in Minseok's breathing as Lu Han's finger pumps into him, moving more easily each time. Lu Han bends down to press a kiss to Minseok's knee and then his inner thigh, making Minseok's legs unconsciously fall open wider. He wants more, but he also wants to wait, knowing it'll be worth it in the end. For now, he waits, letting Lu Han decide how to do this.

What Lu Han decides is to go still with his finger in deep and give Minseok's cock a few strokes with his other hand. Minseok lets out a low moan, head lolling back and eyes falling briefly closed. When he opens them again, he sees Lu Han watching him. He wants to say something smug to match Lu Han's earlier attitude, but all he manages is a gasp as Lu Han's finger shifts inside of him. "More," he says instead, soft but still more an order than a plea.

Lu Han doesn't argue, giving Minseok a second finger. With two in there, he can scissor them around, stretching Minseok open wider. He strokes inside and pleasure dances up Minseok's nerves, making him moan again, louder. Lu Han's so good with his fingers, strong and nimble and just the right size for a good stretch without being too much. That's what makes it so hard for Minseok to watch him show them off, knowing what those fingers can do to him.

Lu Han knows it too, knows just where to press his fingers, just how much to move them in and out, just how slow to take it so it'll feel really good in the end. They’ve done this enough for Lu Han to have had a lot of practice, but not often enough for either of them to get bored with it. Minseok doesn't know if that'll ever happen on his end.

Minseok reaches down to touch himself occasionally, feeling the slickness of the lube Lu Han left on him. It's not much, but it feels nice, and so does the reflexive clench around Lu Han's fingers that comes with each stroke, amplifying the effect. He also likes the way Lu Han watches the movement, staring like he's never seen Minseok touch himself in his life. On stage, Lu Han is the star with all eyes on him, but here, they're equal—if not the opposite, with how fascinated Lu Han always is by Minseok.

"Do you..." Lu Han swallows down the slight roughness in his voice. "Do you want to keep this up?" 

Minseok knows what he's asking, but it's hard to think about what he wants with Lu Han's fingers still moving inside of him. "I said...you figure it out." His voice comes out a lot rougher than Lu Han's, breaking mid-sentence as Lu Han's fingers push in hard.

Lu Han pauses, wavering. He's hard, unsurprisingly, and he has to want to do something about it, but he also likes focusing on Minseok sometimes, getting him off without any distractions. He gives another jab of his fingers, eyeing Minseok thoughtfully. "You going to come for me?" he asks. "Get off on just my fingers?" It could be bravado, bragging about how good he is, but he mostly just sounds excited about the possibility. 

Minseok is excited about it too, the thought plus Lu Han's fingers sending a shiver through him. That's all the answer he needs to give. Lu Han pulls his fingers out just long enough to readjust before pushing back in with three. Minseok moans deeply, legs spreading out wider still to accommodate the stretch. Lu Han can't move his fingers around as much like this, but he slides them in and out, almost slowly enough to drive Minseok crazy. Every touch makes him more sensitive so that the next one is more intense, pushing him closer to the edge.

Minseok's eyes drift shut but snap open almost immediately when Lu Han says his name in a low groan. At his questioning look, Lu Han says, "Here." He pulls his hand away and Minseok lets out a much loader groan of protest. "Just a second." Lu Han scrambles over to Minseok's side and, when Minseok starts to sit up, wraps an arm around his chest to pull him between his legs. 

It takes a bit more shuffling, but Minseok ends up sitting high on Lu Han's thighs, legs open and resting on either side of his. Lu Han moans when Minseok leans back, trapping his erection between them. Lu Han's arm pulls tighter around his chest, and his other hand moves between Minseok's legs, ready to go back to what he was doing. "Okay?" he asks.

"Yeah." Lu Han can't stare at him like this, but it feels more intimate with Lu Han wrapped all around him. Lu Han's strong arm and solid chest provide an anchor so Minseok can really let go and fall apart.

Lu Han seems to have the same idea. He presses his fingers in slowly, letting Minseok feel every point of contact this new position gives them, but then he starts to pump them in and out much more quickly. Minseok closes his eyes and tips his head back onto Lu Han's shoulder, moaning with abandon. He's closer than he thought, and it's tempting to touch himself to make it go faster, but he remembers what Lu Han said and resists the impulse.

"I love this." Lu Han's voice is low, but the noticeable tremors in it tell Minseok that he's getting off on this, having Minseok moving against him. "I love it when you let me mess you up. You're so—so hot like this, you don't even..." He bends his knees a little, which hitches Minseok's legs up to give him better access, and Minseok cries out as he aims his fingers just right. "Are you close?"

"Yeah," Minseok gasps out. Lu Han's fingers can move more easily now, and he's taking full advantage of that, curling inside while his thumb strokes the strained, sensitive rim. Almost like he has Minseok's hand mimicry, his other thumb strokes Minseok's side, incongruously gentle, but then he brings it up to rub Minseok's nipple instead.

"Let me see you come. Let me hear you." The low murmur in Minseok's ear just adds to everything, makes his body hum and still cry out for more. Lu Han's free hand drifts back to his side and settles firmly, like he's bracing for what's ahead. His voice is replaced by a moan as Minseok almost unconsciously rocks against him, feeling Lu Han's erection digging into his back. 

It comes on slowly, so slowly it makes Minseok think Lu Han's fingers might not be quite enough, but then he tips over the edge with a desperate moan. His cock bounces between his legs, untouched, decorating his thighs as he comes hard. It's a long, drawn out orgasm and he writhes against Lu Han to draw every last bit of pleasure from it, not wanting it to end. It's just so good, being wrapped up in Lu Han's arms and letting Lu Han's fingers push him to his limit.

Minseok comes down slowly too, a last few shudders running through his body before Lu Han's hand go still inside of him. He goes limp in Lu Han's hold, basking in the afterglow. Lu Han's still hard and he feels a little bad about that, but he wants to enjoy this for a little longer. "You're the best," he mumbles, and Lu Han chuckles and presses a kiss into the crook of his neck. He pulls his hand out slowly and puts his legs down, and Minseok sprawls out comfortably.

For a little while, Lu Han indulges him, but when it becomes clear that Minseok isn't going to move of his own accord any time soon, Lu Han whines, "Minseok."

Now it's Minseok's turn to laugh. "I know, I know. You just did your part too well." With great reluctance, he extracts himself from Lu Han's hold and turns to sit on the bed facing him. Lu Han's face is flushed and there's pre-come smeared on his stomach and he looks positively sinful; no one who saw him like this would mistake him for innocent, but that doesn't matter because there's only Minseok here to see. "Touch yourself," he demands. He let Lu Han call the shots until now, but he wants this.

Lu Han looks briefly surprised, but he doesn't hesitate. He pauses only long enough to pour some lube on his left hand before he circles his cock with it, stroking base to tip. He moans at the first touch, and Minseok takes in the way his long eyelashes flutter and his head tips back, stretching out his neck. "I like your private shows best," Minseok says, smiling at the way Lu Han's ears turn pink. "Make it good, okay? No teasing."

It's highly unlikely that Lu Han wants to tease anyway, at this point. He moves his hand in quick strokes, thumbing over the tip, gasping for breath and moaning from time to time. Minseok is tempted to move and touch him somewhere, or maybe to kiss him, but he asked for a show and he's going to enjoy it to the end. It won't be long, judging from Lu Han's almost frantic pace. Sure enough, his hips buck up and he cries out softly as he comes, stroking himself through it.

Once he's done, he leans back on his hands, and Minseok climbs over his legs and kiss him. Lu Han is still breathless, but he doesn't seem to care, kissing deep into Minseok's mouth, sticky hands on his back to pull him closer. It's nice and slow and soft and they continue for a long time before Minseok finally pulls away, resting his forehead on Lu Han's shoulder. He's worn out, but in that pleasant way that follows a good (finger) fuck. "You're good," he murmurs.

"Yeah?" Lu Han sounds smug again, though with a thick layer of fondness under it. "I—"

Minseok sees the joke coming a mile away because there's no reason for Lu Han to suddenly be speaking English. "Don't," he cuts in, lifting his head to show Lu Han his disapproving expression. "I'll kick you out of bed."

Lu Han laughs sheepishly. "Fine. I won't talk. I'll just stick to doing things with my fingers." He brings one hand up and waggles his fingers around, but it doesn't look sexy now, just silly. Minseok doesn't mind.

"You do that," he says. "And I'll be there to watch."


End file.
